The following abbreviations and acronyms are herewith defined, at least some of which are referred to within the following description.
Third Generation Partnership Project (“3GPP”), Access and Mobility Management Function (“AMF”), Carrier Aggregation (“CA”), Clear Channel Assessment (“CCA”), Control Channel Element (“CCE”), Channel State Information (“CSI”), Common Search Space (“CSS”), Downlink Control Information (“DCI”), Downlink (“DL”), Enhanced Clear Channel Assessment (“eCCA”), Enhanced Mobile Broadband (“eMBB”), Evolved Node B (“eNB”), European Telecommunications Standards Institute (“ETSI”), Frequency Division Duplex (“FDD”), Frequency Division Multiple Access (“FDMA”), Hybrid Automatic Repeat Request (“HARQ”), Internet-of-Things (“IoT”), Licensed Assisted Access (“LAA”), Load Based Equipment (“LBE”), Long Term Evolution (“LTE”), LTA Advanced (“LTE-A”), Medium Access Control (“MAC”), Multiple Access (“MA”), Modulation Coding Scheme (“MCS”), Machine Type Communication (“MTC”), Massive MTC (“mMTC”), Master Information Block (“MIB”), Multiple Input Multiple Output (“MIMO”), Multipath TCP (“MPTCP”), Multi User Shared Access (“MUSA”), Narrowband (“NB”), Network Function (“NF”), Next Generation Node B (“gNB”), Physical Broadcast Channel (“PBCH”), Policy Control Function (“PCF”), Primary Synchronization Signal (“PSS”), Quality of Service (“QoS”), Quadrature Phase Shift Keying (“QPSK”), Radio Resource Control (“RRC”), Receive (“RX”), Resource Block (“RB”), Signal-to-Noise Ratio (“SNR”), Synchronization Signal (“SS”), Secondary Synchronization Signal (“SSS”), Scheduling Request (“SR”), Session Management Function (“SMF”), System Information Block (“SIB”), Transport Block (“TB”), Transport Block Size (“TBS”), Transmission Control Protocol (“TCP”), Time-Division Duplex (“TDD”), Time Division Multiplex (“TDM”), Transmission and Reception Point (“TRP”), Transmit (“TX”), Uplink Control Information (“UCI”), User Datagram Protocol (“UDP”), User Entity/Equipment (Mobile Terminal) (“UE”), Uplink (“UL”), Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (“UMTS”), Ultra-reliability and Low-latency Communications (“URLLC”), and Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (“WiMAX”).
In a mobile communication network, a channel raster is a set of equally spaced frequency locations in a given frequency band where a carrier frequency (i.e. a center of a channel bandwidth) can be placed. Moreover, a synchronization signal raster is a set of equally spaced frequency locations where a center of SS can be placed.